Hyperdimension Neptunia: The GBS Activates
by The Ultimate Gamemaster
Summary: In each and ever dimension is a guardian, a defender of the CPU, a Savior of People, a God... but there is a dimension with out a guardian, Nick a normal teenager get's thrown into the World of Gamindustri, it's all fun until a Species from another dimension comes down to the dimension Rated T for Blanc cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is The Gamemaster Welcome Hyperdimension Neptunia The GSB Awakens. this is Going to be A Nepshipping Fanfiction, a Nepshipping is a shipping between Neptune and an OC Don't Like Those than WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Just Kidding you can like what you like if it's your opinion. this will be the start of the GBS Goddess Bodyguard System. if you haven't caught on to what that means if you've heard of GPU APL And More than you are Awesome if not GO READ REMITED AND AIFY ALONG WITH ARCEUS88 versions of their male hyperdimension neptunia fics But other then that enjoy!**

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

* * *

It was the middle of the Night no one's lights we're on and no one was up at this time. even though a Young Man by the Name of Nicholas walked down the path. his shirt was dirty he had a red hand print and on his face and his nose was bleeding FOR A DIFFERENT REASON!

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" Nick Yells at the world. "Why can't people leave ME ALONE!" he Kicks a can fifteen feet and landed on the road. He was mad he lost his girlfriend and to break up with him she had the guy she was now dating who had like tattoos all over Punch him In the face.

"Why Can't i HAVE A NORMAL FREAKING LIFE!"He Screams as he's about Cry. "You know some people would make a break up very simple not HAVE A 25 YEAR OLD GUY LIKE ABOUT-" Nick Calmed down as he made his way to his home.

"Hello i'm Home!" Nick Slams his door "Not like anyone cares." takes his hoodie off and Goes in the direction of his computer but notices a big box in his way..."what is that doing here?" Nick Walks over to it. "better not be another Break up that should be taken the RIGHT FREAKING' WAY!"

Of Course Nick opens it With a dramatic tune Going higher and higher until he opened with a Light Coming out of it a Jingle sounded. "You Got The Phone! Select it with Right, Up, Left, Or Down!" Nick Says Aloud When he Picks it up. "it has a Note on it."

Call this Number with a number code on it.

"Okay." He said slowly when he Put in the number. "Hello Before you do anything Answer this question, Do you have strong likeness to Gods."

"Um...may i inquire your-" he Interrupts "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" i put a hand on My Chin " Well for i LOOOOVE mythology i could name of a few gods and goddess's but i sit here all day listing things like Athena Zeus Apollo Ra Jupiter Saturn mars, Yeah there's a lot so i Guess you could say that." he said with a dose of ADHD.

"You're Perfect for the job keep your knees in tight!" The Voice answered.

"WHY!" Nick Asked. Before getting his answer he blacked out.

* * *

 _ **-Planeptune 2:00 AM Month 1,Week 1 Day 1-**_

(Neptune's POV)

 _"Yay just what i needed a quest since i'm all mighty and powerful Right Reader."_ Neptune thought to the audience.

 **Gamemaster: Histoire Sent Her Here because she wasn't doing anything** **Productive *COUGH* Gaming *COUGH***

"HEY At least i Don't get up at night to write a story while people are asleep!" Neptune yelled out loud while pointing a finger like a Certain Attorney. Well anyway i was doing a Quest for The Guild and it started to get interesting.

"HYAAAH!" i Yell as i Slash away a Dogoo " _ **CROSS COMBINATION**_ **!** "i dash at a pixelvader extending sword arm back and arching my sword forward in a spin it was pixelated in to data. i look around And Fist Pump the air. "Yeah! Take that You Stupid Monsters."

i sit down next to a tree, you know it might be good to take a nap. i Lay down and put my hands behind my back and look up at the sky, at the time nothing was going on we took down Arfoire Three times Plus the Zero Dimension along with meeting me Which was Awesome

but nothing going on Get's PRETTY Boring...Just wish some Plot convenient Guy Fell from the sky and made my life less boring, Geez i Sound Like Miss Lonely Heart.

i look up at the sky to notice a black dot coming from the place the Center of my Eye Sight Got. "Uh what's that." it starts getting bigger. Wait...No CLOSER. "OH NEP!" She runs out of the way of the big Blast coming and does a roll like a elf in a RPG.

"What the Nep!?" i walked over to the blast to notice someone there in the rubble. "Is that a person!"

 _ **-Planeptune Basilcom 12:00 PM Month 1 Week 1 Day 1-**_

"Unnngh." I sit up but get pushed down.

"No No you need to stay down for me to bandage you." a voice tells me.

i continue to lay down and wait a bit as i open my eyes to see someone bandaging me it looks like a nurse from where i'm sitting i can see- I'm Gonna stop there and Say i could see SOMETHING that the audience KNOWS What i'm TALKING about.

"Um...Who're You?" i ask politely.

"Oh...I'm Compa Nice to meet you!" She said still focused on the bandages.

"Oh i'm Nicholas." i say.

Compa looks up from bandaging trying to say it. "Nic- Noicho- It's no use i can't say it."

"can you say nick?" i say referring to my nickname.

"i'll try that...Nick-Nick That sounds ok!" She says clapping when she's done. "You're all Bandaged up Nick-Nick!"

i get up slowly even though there is slight pain i shrug it off and try walking as though i'm in tutorial mode. "OK i think i can walk."

"i'm going to take you up the Elevator Nick-Nick!" i look at her with wonder at that nickname or the fact that my nick name is Nick. Which is HILARIOUS to me anyway. I make it to the elevator as it goes up and i hear a Theme you'd here on himee channel on a intendo Lowee.

"We're here nick nick!" She as she walks out of the elevator.

i take a couple of steps before walking over to the door at the end of the hallway but before i do the door is open and i accidentally get glomped by a Purple Haired Adorkableness that i would learn to love.

We Just sat there looking at each other before she gets off. "Sorry i'm just going to get pudding or whatever my name's neptune!"

"My name is Nick!" i Exclaim as i put up a thumbs up.

"nice to Meet You Nicky!" Neptune said as she spinned twirling her dress around...Hoodie Dress thing? What ever it is. it's kinda cute the way she does it. "Ooh You've got to talk to histy right!"

Again with the nicknames"Um...Why exactly?" i ask Curiously.

"Well, isn't that how mostly every Guy that Ends up going to this world in Fanfiction?" She says loudly while puting her finger up in the air.

 **Gamemaster: THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!**

"Did she just..." i whisper to Compa. she replies with a Nod.

Okay then 4th wall breakers what else is new. "Well do you know where it is?" i turn toward her.

"Hmm..." Neptune Looks at me as though she was spacing out.

"i Asked Do you know where The room histy's at." i Said Pointing at her like a puzzle Solver because i've been in the Mood.

"i do not think that's necessary." a feminine voice claims i turn around to see a floating book with a fairy on it. "HOLY SUPER BASH SIBLINGS BIRD MAN!" i Jump as i look at her. "WHOA it's a fairy do you say HEY lOOK LISTEN WATCH OUT!" i say in voice that would drive any Hero mad.

"Um...No, You Are currently in a dimension known as gamindustri." She says to me.

"Wait so then why didn't i see a Time Portal From Doc-Tear Hue?" i Ask as i put a finger to chin.

 **Gamemaster:I've Absolutely given up fixing the 4th wall, Screw it.**

"You have been sent here for...Special Purposes that i do not know" She Explained. "i Decided to Look into you. You Don't Exsist Which Only Left one Option."

i put all the pieces together. i was in thought i look towards the camera. and Point. "Every puzzle has an Answer, so meaning i'm from another dimension?"

Neptune looked at me with wide Eyes i take note of that. "Yes i do have More references!" She was about to raise a finger. "I figured out what you said before you said it, i read facial expressions Did you know that the face tells you what people are saying more than what they actually say!"

"WOW You're Like a Psychic!" Neptune said with child like wonder.

"I wouldn't go that far!" i respond. Histoire looks at me worriedly. "So Wait you're OK With being in another dimension." i Nod.

"Hey i've had experience with this stuff. i think i've had 3 dimensional jobs or was it too well what ever i traveled through dimensions like this it's just now i don't have those jobs and i can't get...Back." i reply Sarcastically.

"Well...You're Certainly excited." histoire has a shocked face. "Well it takes more than dimensional travel to get m-" Just noted the scene out side and walked closer to the window. i took a moment. "I'm actually in another dimension... wait so you guys weren't Messing with me" i say quietly.

They Look at each other and then at me. "Um...No."

"Oh...Oka..." i passed out.

* * *

 **Neptune:Great you passed out on the Floor.**

 **Nick:Well what did you expect me to do i realized i'm in another dimension.**

 **Nep: Says mister i have jobs from dimensions the world over.**

 **Nick:IT'S CALLED SARCASM.**

 **Nep:Ooh Sarcasm your going to be fun to play games with By That i mean video games!**

 **Nick:...**

 **Nep:Aww why the serious face.**

 **Nick:*Sigh* i Hope You Enjoy this Chaaapter! And i hope to Nep You next Time!**

 **Nep:I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding with Neptune

**Hey Guys Ultimate gamemaster or as you know me Nick, i am going back and editing each and every chapter it will be a daily habit for me. so if you think some of the content needs fixing then point it out to me. also my first chapter will get a huge make over too anyway on with the chapter**

* * *

 **Gamemaster:HEY guys welcome to Hyperdimension Neptunia The GBS Activates you may have noticed the other hyperdimension Story i made it was kinda sad by sad i mean miserably bad which is why i'm stepping up my "game" Nep Continue with the Rest!**

 **Neptune:Last time we met up with the CPU Neptune and Nick passed out on the Carpet which was mostly because he can't take things well, in this Neptunia fanfic we are going to make this one continue on unlike the last one. i literally cringed reading it, it was so bad that i almost wanted to burn my laptop**

 **Gamemaster:HEY!**

 **Neptune:Relax i'm only kidding~ well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Planeptune Basilicom 10:28 AM)**

 **Nick's Perspective**

I was soon getting used to my surroundings as i got up i Told them About Everything that happened before hand i then decided to ask How i got Here. "Um how exactly did i get Here?" i ask raising my index finger to my Face.

"Well it was the Phone, Right /(=-=)" Histoire responds.

i shake my head "That is not what i mean what i mean what happened when i got here there has to be a way for this to make sense?"

Neptune walked up to me. "Well...You kinda crashed into the Ground, right near Me." Neptune Said.

"Oh okay that's normal... wait... I FELL FROM THE SKY!?" I scream and start moving frantically. "Do i have brain damage!?"

"Can you please calm down?" Histoire asks me.

i then smack myself. "Okay that felt better..., i apologize for the commotion i had caused." I bow as though i'm from Japan. "So i fell right?"

"Yes...?" Histoire responded looking at me rather confused as to where i'm going.

"So does that mean that i'm a "Fella" from another dimension?" i Say shrugging my shoulders up while cracking a smile. "Eeeeeeeeey."

Neptune just started to burst out laughing. "Did you just... Pfffft!" she laughed further and wheezed. that made me smile because not a lot of people laugh at my jokes.

"I did just get here in the "Nick" of time." i pointed my fingers as i cracked a smile.

She continued laughing. her laugh was adorable.

Histoire waited until everyone left. "Now listen here i don't want you seducing the CPU to more laziness i know you aren't a bad person, just when you're around her get her to do some work." Histoire told me "Now let me show you your room.

i Look at her like she was crazy i sit there thinking about how to not be lazy around her before following her.

 **(Planeptune Basilicom 12:05 PM)**

I couldn't sleep i sat there for almost an hour. looking at the ceiling and realizing that it couldn't be a dream i'm feeling the bed i hit my head on the floor when passing out, i decided to walk around.

I walked around the basilicom thinking about why i came here i still didn't know i continued walking around absolutely bored. i ended up coming across Neptune looking out on the Balcony looking flustered about something of course i didn't know what. but i decided to say hi.

 **(Neptune's POV)**

I walked out to the balcony thinking about how i know how hard it is to end up in another dimension but being the main character is tough i have to force a smile in the darkest times to reassure everyone i'll be ok though it's not true.

I may not look like it or act like it but the reason i spend time gaming is from all this stress, Heh i'm Getting sappy with myself Bleh get this taste out of my mouth i need to stay strong and stop being-"Hey, you OK. " i turn around to see Nick standing by the balcony. "You like kinda... "Stary" eyed to night..."

"Oh...hi Nick" i say and decided to tease "Did you come out here to see me i didn't know you we're into that kind of thing."

"N-no, i just up because i-" Nick Explains frantically moving his hands around

"Geez calm down i was only joking." I say as i laugh look's like i'm not the only one. "...You're Not The Only One." She Mumbles Looking out at the balcony.

"Are you OK." Nick Ask as he Stands next to me as i look out at the sky. "You look like you're upset about something."

"I'm just a little frustrated..." I say. "I've Always Been the main character and that's fine but i sometimes lie to myself and i wake up and ask myself am i ok am i ok with all this, i fake a smile everyday being a goddess but i rarely ever do work...look at me i'm getting sentimental."

Nick looks at me like he saw something sad. "Neptune i understand i make bad puns almost everyday everyone hates it yes, but i'm only doing that so i can stop myself from getting depressed at the little things. but i've managed to look past that and understand that i should be as confident with myself as with others i feel you, you know this side of you is kinda weird not seeing you say the most hilarious things."

i look at him with a kind of sad face but then i smile. "Hey is it all right if i sleep in your room i kinda have trouble sleeping as well."

he just laughs. "Sure What ever you need to help you relax

* * *

 **Gamemaster:OH MY GODDESS THAT WAS A TYPE FULL.**

 **Neptune all you had to do was write a small chapter. but you made it really sentimental that's what counts!**  
 **Gamemaster:...You're Right anyway if you enjoy this chapter and want mo-**

 **Objection!  
Okay first of all how is this a type full it isn't even that big the scroll bar isn't that huge and**

 **Gamemaster:Who are you?**

 **you from the future, but like a type full seriously!**

 **Gamemaster:What?**

 **What ever, i'm just going to end it off here. see you guys then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamemaster:Hey Guys Welcome Back! Neptune:To Somemore HDN The GBS Activates. the original Chapter was unedited so i had to fix it.**

 **Neptune:What would they do with out us.**

 **Gamemaster:Probably watching Neptunia Let's Play's of Megadimension Neptunia For the Sake of it not being on steam. unless you have another system. that can do that.**

 **Nep:Well i'm Gonna Make sure that get's Nepped up.**

 **Gamemaster:Anyway since everyone understands How these're gonna work we can Get to the Mechanics i will be Adding the Lily Rank, Because it works you also may have noticed that Neptune has more of a character than normal.**

 **Neptune:HEY!**

 **Gamemaster:That's because imagine Neptune being the Person Who Always keeps everyone's spirit's up but is also having troubles of her own, being the Protag is hard when you Have to lead a team and save the day neptune must have a reason for Slacking, and i though it made sense i mean i even have a reason for gaming or spending hours on something, Plus i will not be going the Usual to lastation to lowee to leanbox trend instead i will have it randomized it will in anyorder lastation could be last or next. But Obviously we're doing a Lowee introduction first well we're being introduced to The Loween or lowean...there as gotta be something for that but it's the Lowee CPU, reasoning for the change of pace that was not an eggman qoute is because everything on neptunia does that it would get repeatitive**

 **The Author does ABSOLUTELY Not Own Hyperdimension Neptunia if he did he would have a Apple phone That could have the Neptunia App so he could act like he has a Girlfriend.**

* * *

 **(Nick POV) Planeptune 9:00Am Month 1 Day 2 Week 1**

Okay so i Fell Asleep with Neptune(GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE Internet) out on the Balconey when i woke i realized neptune's face Was Like Way to close to mine She Opened her eyes and Freaked out. "UH! GAAAH" We Fell over on to the Floor.

"What the WHY THE HOW THE" i Tried coming up with a sentence neptune was Bright red Like almost became a Tomato red. "We Didn't-" She Starts to say

"NO,NO,NO,NO!" i Yell a Little Flustered Neptune gives a sigh of relief.

I hear footsteps. "Neptune are you ok?" i hear a girl voice. another Voice Says "What the F***s GOING ON!" a voice Yells. Neptune looked at me and mouthed Hide!

i run and hide behind a Curtain.

* * *

 **(Neptune's POV)**

"Oh Hey Blanc and Nepgear what did you need me for?"i Said Nepgear Looked worried "I'm Fine Nep Jr. Nothing to worry about!"

"Neptune you're A Terrible Liar." Blanc Looked at Me With those 'Oh REAAAAAAAAAAAAALY" Eyes.

 **NEPJECTION!** Neptune pointed her finger at Blanc. "Where is Your Evidence, Prosecutor Blanc i thought the Prosecution is Always Ready to handle everything!"

Blanc Slammed Her Hammer. "The Court has Reached it's Verdict Guilty."

Nepgear Just Sweatdropped. "Yeah She's Ok."

"So Blanc What did you need me for!" i ask Blanc.

"i need you for A certain monster that Requires Two CPU's too destroy it, it was just recently discovered from what we know it Require's two CPUs to defeat it Noire's Buzy, Vert is...vert so The Only One i can get is you." Blanc Says to me. "and also get out from behind that Curtain!"

"Pay No Attention to the man behind the Curtain!" Nick Yells Out which blanc starts to get angry.

"GET THE F*** OUT NOW!" She Yells at Nick.

"Well Excuuuuuuuuuuse me Goddess!" He Get's out from behind there.

"Blanc Chill it's Only Nick." Neptune says to Blanc.

"AND DO YOU MIND TO TELL ME WHO HE IS!" She Motioned with her hammer

* * *

 **(Nick's POV)**

After some explaining she calmed down. "So let me get this Strait so Basically in a nutshell Nick is from another dimension, sounds farfetched but i'll belelive it."

"WHAT THE HECK **GM** THAT WAS LIKE THE SHORTEST Explantion EVER" I yell at the Author.

 **Gamemaster:Hey i just Write Here.**

"What ever, So You're going off to a dungeon Uh, Can i help i've Been Itching to get some experience" i ask and Get Wide eyes from everyone. "What?"

"Nick Don't You Might Get hu-" Nepgear started.

"NOOOOOOOOOOPE! i've Made UP my mind i'm Coming Whether YOU Like it or Not." i say with My Fist in the Hair.

Blanc and Neptune Looked at each then back at me. "Well i guess if he's Going to be percsistant than i might as well."

"But-" Neptune starts Before my finger goes on her Mouth.

"Shh, i'm Going whether you like it or not someone's got to fix you up when you're in a jam" Neptune tried to object but ended up realizing i was right.

"Ooh Does Nick Like Me." Neptune teased Me i slowly turned Red.

"WHAT NO THAT'S NOT-" i React and Neptune Laughs

"i was only Teasing." Neptune said and i sighed. "Well Let's go Author CUE THE SKIP!"

* * *

 **Lowee 10:59 AM Week 1 Day 2 Month 1**

i Had to get a weapon so Neptune gave me her first sword it was a little Old but it worked with me. We Grinded alot so far and we made it to the Boss.

"So is this it" i ask Blanc Who Now Transformed into White Heart.

"Now Let's stick to the plan!" Purple Heart told us.

"We Mustn't Be Careless." i say making a reference to another party member who may or may not have a name starting with the Letter D. "We're feeling it!"

Purple heart stopped me while i was in place. "you're staying here." i was about to argue when i saw the look in her eye the motion of the facial expression.

`"you're worried." i say looking strait at Purple heart. "you don't want me to die" i nodded. "i'll stay behind."

"thank you." Purple heart Responds.

Purple Heart Dashes in running toward the unamed Monster. " _ **CROSS EXAMINATION**_!" She Yells as She Keeps up her Pace Multiple Slashes getting in.

"You Aren't Getting all the fun" She Get's her move ready but instead Get's pinned at the wall with a dark energy and she Cough's up Golden Blood. "Sh**" She yells she Can't break Free.

Purple Heart was about to save blanc but get's stomped by the monster. she's stuck under it It's almost like her shares are being taken away one by one.

"NOO!" i yell i feel my body Fill with rage. "YOU WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

* * *

 **(Unknown POV)**

"Hey Yo." the Monster Looks my way as i'm looking at my Black Gloves "you know what happens When a Monster Messes with a CPU dancer ." it's about to hit me when i say. " _ **A MONSTER BASH!**_ " i send it Flying in a direction with my Sword sending it skyward.

i spin my sword in a ARK. "If a Elf was in a Hedgehog Game he'd be using a _**SPIN ATTACK**_!"

i then Point a Finger and yell " **DISECTION!"** As it Explodes i transform and Give punch. "YOU KNOW WHAT CPU'S SAY TO COMPUTERS **KNOCK OFF!"** I Used My Foot to Kick it off the ledge.

i Jump down on to it and slam my foot into him. "THE GROUND IS GOING TO BE POUNDED WITH YOUR FACE **SMASH CLASH"** i Slam it on the floor and use my sword as a bat. "Batter Up!" i hit it sending it flying off in another direction.

i Slash my Sword up further and Basically Attack him to where it feels like Your Average Annotamically impossible Anime while flying in the sky somehow fighting Gravity speaking of gravity. "Your in GRAVITY DANGER" it then gets sent off into space. Which at that point in time i passed out. i heard a voice and felt me getting picked up and carried somewhere and i know where i'll end up next.

* * *

 **Gamemaster:Wow that Worked so well.**

 **Neptune:Worked About as well as your puns. Which is pretty bad.**

 **Gamemaster:Bad puns are good puns and good puns are bad puns.**

 **Neptune:That's a Ok Catchphrase and all But it doesn't really-**

 **Gamemaster:Well anyway i choose This moment to Get GBS form up. And i think this Chapter work out well Next time is WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO NEP YOU KNOW THE RULES BUT SO DO I A FULL NEP FIC IS WHAT I'M THINKIN' OFF YOU WOULDN'T NEP THIS FROM ANYOTHER GUY.**

 **Neptune:5**

 **Compa:2**

 **Histoire:3**

 **Blanc:1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys Gamemaster Nick Here There's No Skit this time except for a few apologies it was completly accidental that i didn't edit that chapter it was late at night and i needed sleep so i wasn't thinking strait but any way on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Planeptune 10:00 AM Month 1 Day 3**

i woke up and looked to my left do see a sleeping neptune whose head was on my bead while she was propped up in a seat. i saw her wake up slowly and tears started forming in her eyes. "Nick...You're alive." She said choking back tears. "i thought you had...i thought you had" She hugged me. i looked at her not knowing what was going on.

"Um...why are you Hugging Me?" i Said which Neptune hit my shoulder playfully. "WHAT THE H3LL WAS THAT FOR!"

"That's for almost dying on me." Neptune said with her voice angry but happy. "and this is for being adorable." She says as she kissed my cheek.

"WHY THE H3LL DID YOU TRANSFORM!" i got a mouthful of Blanc in my face. "ARE YOU A GOD OR SOMETHING ARE YOU A THREAT YOU SURE AS H3LL WILL NOT-"

i calmly Look at her like she's a crazy person and i have every right."...Transform?" i say with confusion.

"Nick is Confused Nick Hurt himself in his Confusion!" Neptune Says Suprised. "We Saw you transform!"

i Look at them all with that face that tells you that he doesn't know what you're talking about. "Transform?" they all look at me angerly.

"YES!" They Said frustrated.

"Even i was confused when i heard this information." Says a Tome That walked in suddenly.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN!" i say frustrated.

"it seems you do not have memory of transformation Let Me Explain, you have something in you that has not been discovered in a long time it seems you originally came from this dimension" Histoire tells me.

i look at them all like i just Got hit with a dose of Sudden shocker. "WHAT you actually want me to believe that i mean me coming this place it's laughable."

"Yes i understand it's hard to believe but as of right now it's a possibiltiy and your form looked alot like a CPU from the past." Histoire Said With Importance. "What was your mother's name." She said Upsettingly.

"I...i don't remember she disappeared long ago i still cannot remeber her name her face or anything i was adopted." i say with a hint of sadness.

"I...i'm sorry to bring such a sad subject to light." Histoire Told me. "But What's important now is that you are...a CPU."

"But i don't know how to transform." i say looking like i got hit with some pretty convincing evidence and had sweat coming down my face.

"Hey it's really easy All you need to do is focus!" Neptune said Jumping up in the air looking adorable why does she look so adorable i WHY THE HECK AM I THINKING THAT BAD BRAIN BAD FRONTAL CORTEX! BAD SIT IN THE CORNER!

"Um...i guess i need to learn how to." i say Calmly Putting my fist in the air. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Neptune looks at me with certainty. "Alright let's do this."

* * *

 **(Okay for this part i'm going to have you play BE A MAN But like sing it with lyrics that make sense to Neptunia and imagine lot's of training.)**

"Sooo...are we done today." i ask IF Who i was aquainted with through out the weeks.

"Yes, You've trained hard enough, You Can go back to the basilicom." IF responds.

* * *

When i got back from training to transform i just laid down on my bed and think about my life why did i end up in This World. was it destiny was it important. when i got a knock on my door. "COME IN!"

Neptune came in with her hoodie off and she had the dress that's under it on. "Hi Nick!"

i was suprised. "Um...Yes What is it." i ask.

"Um i was wondering if you'd Like to watch..."She started Blushing. "a...a...WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH THIS ANIME WITH ME!" She said Loudly.

i look at neptune with those eyes that showed that you had ABSOLUTELY no idea that one liked you and p*ssed of the Reader that said KISS YOU IDIOT SHE LIKES YOU MORON.

 **GM:i've watched way to much anime.**

"Sure." i get out my laptop. "What's it called?"

Neptune walked over to me and sat on my bed. "Um...it's Blade art Online." She said to me which reminded me of some other anime back at my realm something about some guy with 2 swords that has some many girls that like him but are all like NOTICE ME SENPAI and he absolutely has no freaking clue that she likes him and is being super oblivious.

i look it up on my computer. "Oh here it is on Hulix" i click on it. She Snuggles up against me during the Anime. when we got to the episode before the season finale Neptune falls asleep.

i look at neptune's adorable face i tried to get up but she made a sound that was like no don't leave. and i stay in place. i stop watching. and grabbed my blanket and cover me and her up. "Good Night." i tell her i hear her mumble something i heard two words forming before i fell asleep and they we're not good and night. it was the letter L and something else i couldn't make out when i fall completely fall asleep.

* * *

 **Gamemaster:He is so lucky he did not watch the BAO Season finale it was COMPLETE GARBAGE**

 **Nick:No it couldn't be.**

 **Gamemaster:i'm just being honest BUT that was terrible.**

 **Neptune:you know what's i think this is Absolutely adorable, if you don't count the fact that the author has a screen saver of him photoshopped of me and-*Mouth get's Covered by a hand.***  
 **Gamemaster:ON WITH THE REVIEWS.**

 **Acallaris: i'm not sure if i'm insulted or complemented. but eitherway thanks...i think**

 **0n3dgeGaming:yeah, i should've seen that coming, and i guess you could say it's a 4th POV...No...okay.**

 **AIFY: your welcome it's my pleasure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello this is Gamemaster Nick, back with more HDN the GBS ACTIVATES! this going to be a filler Chapter, for until we get to lastation, or leanbox who knows and i forgot to show the lily ranks last Chapter and that is because i'll show the lily ranks when one of them goes up...that's my plan. Anyway with that out of the way, ALLON-SY**

* * *

 **Planeptune 9:00AM Month 1, Week 2 Day 2**

 **3rd POV**

it was a entirely normal day in planeptune. "NEPTUNE YOU HAVE TO WORK AS YOUR JOB AS A CPU YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY HELP YOUR NATION INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Histoire Yelled at the Neptune who was playing One of the New Games Lowee had Called The Myth of Selena Dusklight Princess HD Which was Gotten early by mail Because she could.

Of Course Nepgear was making Breakfest. and Nick Walked into the room. "Histoire She's Not Going to Listen to you if you lecture her and yell...NO One Listens when you yell." Nick Lectured the Lecturer. "You've Got to do this, Neptune if you don't work then i'm not Buying pudding. until you do."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! But this is pudding we're talking about Here!" Neptune Complained. "I mean we're Protags right can't you cut me some slack!"

"Do it Neptune...if you do i MIGHT Help you." Nick Tells her Giving his hand to her with a sly grin on his face.

Neptune looked at his hand and then at the game and then at the fridge."FIIIINE i'll do it...where's my sword."

Histoire Looked at Nick like he was god. "How did you do that, she hasn't done anything in years!"

"three words Threaten her Pudding." Nick just walks to the door and grabs his dark Green Jacket and Sword and get's out of the Basilicom to wait for her.

Histoire just sat there on her book in place for three minutes. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Which Made Nepgear force down a laugh which is surprising for nepgear.

Histoire looked at the place where he was standing for a couple of minutes or so until she coughed. "i Guess i'll work on the paper work if Neptune is actually working."

Nepgear realized No One ate breakfast. "Oh Goodness Bacon and egg's wasted." you could almost see the words wasted appear on the bacon.

 **Nick's POV**

 **Planeptune-Guild 9:24 Week 2 Month 1**

"OK so we have a E rank quest a B rank quest and a monster hunting Quest." i say looking at the list. "Hmm...i've got it, a Monster Quest for a Person Named Fang...Why does that sound familiar."

"It's Probably a Cameo."Neptune Decided. Why Does she always say thing so adorable...or should i say ADORKABLE...No...Ok.

 **Gamemaster:That was so Funny i forgot to laugh.**

so we walked across planeptune mostly because i still couldn't transform and fly, sadly i couldn't think of anything to say. "So...Neptune Nice Weather today Huh." SMOOTH MORON best you could think of, the weather i might as well be a anthropormorphic Animal in a village with a 12 Year old Mayor.

"Um it's OK..."Neptune Just shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Don't Get all GLOOMY on me!" i Try to make her laugh which succeeded. which is suprising... _EVERYONE_ Hates my puns.

"Well you can be sure i'm okay SUNNY!"Neptune Brings on the Punder.

"Oh, this is ON!" i say with a hint of Autisim. "Or Should is say this is sun!"

"Are you sure you aren't Clouding your judgement with Puns." Neptune says. "Not that the readers aren't groaning from their badness."

"Neptune My Philosophy is Bad puns are good puns and good puns are Bad puns."i say with confidence. "in this case my bad puns are encased in a Punny Substance known as Puntainium Jokenite With a hint of Comediac Sulfur."

* * *

 **Virtua Forest 10:00AM**

"Okay first on the list of Quests, is the one of the fetch quests." I Say Counting off the Quests. "Okay first one is a easy one, we need to find a dogoo and collect it's remains." i close the Quest Log on my phone. which didn't take to long to find a dogoo.

"Yeah We'll Nep you up!

We walked through the dungeon until we found the enemy we we're looking for. "Ah HA Found you, Bring it on!"

* * *

 **SUPRSISE ATTACK**

* * *

"i'LL Nep you Up!" Neptune say excitedly. and walkes up to the Fenrir and uses attack. "Nep SLASH!" She back flips and Slashs her sword at the fenrir giving it knockback. "Yeah, Nick you're up"

"Allon-sy!"i run up to it with my sword. " **MONSTER BASH"** i Say Using my shield to bash it in the face and slice with the blunt part of the sword. **-8HP** "TAKE THAT!" i say pointing my finger when it exploded.

"Alright let's do this _**Double CROSS COMBINATION BASH!"**_ We shout at the same time. we swing our swords in perfect momentum And then i bash it sending toward neptune causing it to Bring on a attack.

 **ENEMY TURN**

"Neptune get behind me" i bring out my shield as it comes twards me. neptune get's behind me as i raise my shield infront of me to defend her. of course his claws dig into my arm Causing me too bleed. it sends me to the side.

Neptune walks over to me And brings her sword in front of her to defend me instead. "Don't worry we've got this!"

i get up and use this Opportunity to heal. while that's going down neptune uses her blade to take the fenrir down. i come in at the last second and we take the final blow together.

"Few...that was a match."my arm was still bleeding. neptune saw that i was exhausted. i passed out.

when i woke up i saw neptune curled up to me. my arm was healing slowly. i got up and let neptune lay their i walk down stairs. to get cereal cause i'm hungry. i felt something hit my head. "WHAT THE-" i fell over onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **Lily ranks**

 **Neptune:5**

 **Histoire:5**

 **Blanc:2**

 **IF: 3**

 **Compa:3**

 **Well fanfiction Good Night Happy valenties.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Guys, it's GM Nick Here Back with a new Chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia the GBS Activates, before we start I'd like to mention that I've some math and found out Gamindustri's time zones, you know like pacific time eastern time etcetera. Now I can use this to cut Gameindustri into a couple of slices to determine where each nation is. So I compared it to the USA time zones since Gameindustri is surprisingly small, which is why I used the USA time zone. According to what I have since Gameindustri is a smaller size than America, I had to cut it in the same amount of slices to make them slightly bigger.**

 **If you want to do the same with time zones then by all means JUST DO IT!**

 **Neptune: I think the readers know that already, after all, hey did click on this story for the Neps!**

 **Technically we're both the main characters**

 **Neptune: *covers his mouth* The readers don't need to know that!**

 **Whatever… Anyways in the last Chapter, we had a Filler Chapter with Nick and Neptune going to go fight a boss and a few creatures for a guild request. In this chapter, we're going to have a very UNDENIABLE Chapter.**

 **Neptune: Oh well, at least, we're able to write these Chapters; right Author dude?**

 **I'M WRITING THEM ME NOT YOU ME!**

 **(YEAH AND ACALLARIS IS EDITING THEM TOO!)**

 **Neptune: oh right, I forgot I was playing a video game from your world, what was it called again?**

 **I'm pretty sure it was Xenob*Copyright! * X yeah I think that was it. But I'm not sure exactly.**

 **Neptune: Oh well, onto the chapter!**

 **Fine Let's go! ALLON-SY!**

* * *

A long time ago in a Dimension far far away

 **[Play Star Wars theme]**

 **CONSOLE WARS**

Chapter VI

THE CPU STRIKE BACK

It is a dark time in Gameindustri, as Planetptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox's CPUs are at war for shares, it seems that they decided to fight each other on top of the small island Celestia as far as they know, this is a battle to the death

Little do they know, there is a disturbance in their shares, an evil woman filled with great power has a plan to bait the CPU to her through means of a hostage...This first part happened before Nick was knocked out which is how nick got framed…. Oh yeah, forgot to mention that this was a Spoiler…SPOILER!

 **(Planetptune 1 11:02 PM Central time)**

"That's unrealistic, I don't look like that at all!" Neptune said to Nick who was sitting next to her on the couch with her. "That person can't be the main character!"

Neptune then started to throw popcorn at the TV Screen, All Nick did was sigh and shake his head.

"Why are there so many things that reference Pop Culture in this dimension?" Nick asked

Nepgear was sitting on a chair next to the couch, she was seen with a device of some sorts and decided to tinker with it. "What do you mean by that?" Nepgear kept her eyes on the object while still listening

"Well let's see, this movie's overall plot sounds VERY familiar," Nick said while adjusting his multi-colored scarf. "But then again, it could just be nothing and I'm probably thinking too far into this"

"Well, what about that anime we watched the other night, you know with that guy with the dual swords?" Neptune asked. "Or that movie about that guy who made a time machine out of a phone booth? Ooh! And that game with the blue hedgehog?" Neptune pointed out ones she thought wasn't familiar.

"Yep all of those sound eerily familiar..." Nick said thinking about it a bit, "But I just don't know…"

"Well, maybe your Protag instincts are kicking in!" Neptune said with impossible logic.

"I'm pretty sure I have Badass Protagonist Skills." Nick started to tease Neptune. "I might be even better than you." he raised a finger up in the air.

"Hey, I'm the original! I'm the Protagonist of Protagonists, no main character could is as good as me, not even that elf boy can obtain these mad skills." Neptune shot back making everyone in the room laugh, unbeknownst to them; someone unfamiliar had just entered another nation…

 **(Lastation 1:02 AM South Pacific time)**

 **(3rd POV)**

Two Lastation Guards we're standing in a room, behind them was Lastation's Newest Console: The LSP Cita

"Sooo...how's life?" One of the Lastation guards asked the other guard. The guard looks at him.

"Living…" the guard, said in a very pissed off tone

"...Are you bored...I'm bored..." the guard on the left admitted

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE! YOU'VE BEEN TALKING FOREVER, SO JUST SHUT UP!" the guard exploded.

"Ok fine, just chill!" the other guard said.

Unknown to the guard on the left, a mysterious figure appeared beside him and smashed him in the face

"So how's life?" the figure said to the guard with an evil grin on his face.

"OH MY FREAKING GODDESS OF LASTATION, IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE-" he stopped talking when he saw that the figure wasn't his friend, the guard then pulled out a sword and pointed it at the figure

"Oooh, you're going to yell at me? Not the best choice in the world" the figure said before summoning a sword and knocking the guard out with the blunt of its blade. "Piece of crap thought he could yell at me," he said with a smug expression.

The figure then walked up to the prototype, he picked it up and put it in a bag. "YOLO!" he said using a teleport stone to escape.

* * *

 **(Lastation 9:00 AM)**

"What do you mean it's been stolen?!" Noire yelled at one of her soldiers "I worked hard on that handheld, go find the idiot who stole it!"

"Yes ma'am, just don't hurt me!" he shouted while getting on his hands and knees

"Why would I hurt you?" Noire asked.

"Well, I sort of used to be a guard for CPU White Heart so…"

Noire then let out a massive sigh and face palmed. "Will you just leave and go find where it is already?!"

 **(Planetptune 5:00AM)**

Nick's POV

"NICK GET UP!" Neptune woke me up with her loud voice

"Shut up…. I'm trying to sleep" I yawned loudly only to feel someone push me off my bed

"But you have to get up now! Can Planetptune really depend on such a lazy boy?!" Neptune yelled at me

I took this time to examine my surroundings, I noticed that there were soldiers all around the room and one of them had handcuffs.

"Nick, you're coming with us for stealing the LSP Cita prototype." the guard said out loud, that woke me up.

"Wait...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I yell obviously confused about this whole conundrum, this is the part when I figured out I was screwed

* * *

 **(Later in the Lastation dungeon)**

I was lying on the VEEERY uncomfortable bed, in this very uncomfortable cell. Yelling eternally at my life. That's when I heard a knock on the door. "You will now talk with Lady Black Heart for questioning."

I sat up on my bed; I looked at the guard angrily. Did I mention that I have a bit of ADHD and autism? Well, I do, so whenever something annoys me, I end up take it to the extreme.

"Can it kill you to say please, you jack a**?"

Oh, and it takes A LOT of things to fully p*** me off. Neptune, however, is so bad at doing it, that it's just gotten to the point where things she says are like totally unnecessary and aren't true.

"You will go NOW!" He yells at me. I just shake my head.

"If you want me to go and talk to the B**** who made this Gosh D*** Misunderstanding, then you're going to have to say PLEASE!" I yell back at him.

The guard looked like he just got his reputation ruined by looking like a fool and making a testimony. "Will you PLEASE Go and talk to lady black heart."

"Fiiiiine," I complained to him.

I walked out into the hall; I then noticed that he was about to cuff me. "Cuff me and you're dead." the guard just put the cuffs away out of fear and walked me there.

"Okay, what do you want Lady Misunderstand Broken Heart?" I say this in a tone, which hinted how, pissed off I was

"Excuse me? I'm a Goddess! I shouldn't be taking this from a thief" Noire Snaps back at me,

By the way, I'm retelling this based on my memory, so I remember this happening to People who are reading.

"This is a big misunderstanding!" I correct her sentence with as much of being angry as possible. "Tell me you, at least, did an analysis on the handheld!?"

Noire just looked at him like he was the idiot "you do realize you we're holding it your sleep right."

"Listen I've seen the stories and movies out there, almost everyone forgets the fingerprints like Super Mayro Sunlight or like Dashic Venture 2. Lot's of things do that." I tell her. "SO LET ME GO DANG IT I'm tired and sleepy so let me go home I did absolutely

"No you are not doing anything at all and you are not at all going home because I can't trust you," Noire said to me pissing me off more.

"If you weren't a goddess and if I were female, I would've smacked you so hard at his point," I tell her still annoyed at her. "You know what? I don't even know the name of the console! I don't even know what nation I'm in at all!"

Noire looked at like he was trying to cover it up. "You're obviously not going to tell us anything."

"I am so angry right now I could scream," I say….wait if I could transform this would be easy to get out of, but for now, I'll have to stay and wait a bit.

 **(Planetptune 2:00 PM)**

Neptune walked by Nick's room and noticed how much he missed him, sure life here was exciting, but there seemed to be a hole in her heart like a missing piece in a puzzle, an RPG With a missing link, a-

"For the love all humanity! Could ya just hurry up and get on with the story?" Neptune asked

 **GM: Well Excuuuuuuse me Goddess, I thought it was the writers job to do that.**

"Well whatever" Neptune waved her hand but basically she felt she needed to help Nick, he had helped her so many times, but she never did anything in return. "I need to get Nick out of there..." so the CPU did the most CPU thing she will ever do she actually called IF at the guild

"Oh hey, Nep, what's up?" IF asked over the phone line. "if this is about pudding-"

"No not today Iffy!" Neptune said, "so uhh…. we're friends, right Iffy?"

"Last time I checked were" IF Said to Nep, "Nep, what are you actually calling for? If it isn't pudding then it has to be about something else"

Neptune suddenly got the MOST Serious tone ever like it was almost close enough to a purple heart voice but more serious. "Iffy, I need you to look over all the case files of the thefts in all the other nations," Neptune said

"What would that be for?" IF asked before suddenly realizing. "This is for Nick, isn't it?" Then IF said the gutsiest thing ever. "Are you doing this because you like him?"

"WHAAAAAAT NO NO NO NO I MEAN UUUH." Neptune was about to turn into a tomato (They must be eradicated)

"I get it, I'm only joking," IF Said to Neptune. "I'll get right on it

Neptune had a sigh of relief; Nick will be cleared at this rate.

 **(Lastation Cells 9:07 PM)**

I sat there looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Neptune and what she thinks of me...She probably hates me and thinks I'm a criminal, that sentence almost broke my heart and I think I pretty started to break down in prison, one of the guards was about to tell me to be quiet when I said. "DEAL WITH IT BUSTER!"

Of Course, he was pissed, I ignored him, though...they have all the evidence in the world to pin me sadly

I suddenly then realized my phone was in my inventory, I could summon it and play my MMO RPG! I summoned my phone and started to play 4 Goddess online Pocket edition, which was awesome.

…. And of course, as soon as I started playing they confiscated it. SCREW THEM!

This was going to be a god-awful day.

 **(Planetptune 6:00 AM)**

It wasn't too long before IF Called back. "Neptune!" IF said, "I found it, the files!"

Neptune Smiled "Bring them to the Lastation Courthouse at 10:00 AM." Neptune said before hanging up

 **(Lastation Courtroom 10:00 AM)**

The Judge slammed his gavel three times; the whole room went completely silent. I had spent most of this time slowly dying from the fact that there was absolutely no way I'd be able to leave Lastation, I'm going to get executed. Time slowed down as the prosecution kept poking holes at me, making it look like someone I'm not

"It seems the Court has Reached its verdict" The Judge cleared his throat "I pronounce Nick Pillow, Gui-"

 **[Play Cornered - Phoenix Wright – Orchestrated]**

" **Objection!** " 2 voices rang out through the courtroom. "Guild Agent IF of Planetptune here, something about this case was very suspicious once I heard it for the first time"

"And I felt something too! Nicky would never do something like that!" Neptune said pointing her finger! "So we went into work about this case!"

"Apparently, citizens from the nations have been arrested for stealing items from other nations, and apparently it's making the other nations suspect each other" IF said. "According to this evidence, it seems that this was some elaborate plan to start another "Console war"" she slammed the defense's desk.

"And the only one who could've done it and is the easiest person who can do it!" Neptune said with the most serious tone ever. "IIIIIIIS WARE CHU!"

IF got out a piece of paper. "It's quite obvious when you look at the facts, Warechu has been kicked out of every organization he's been in, hoping to get noticed by an evil organization again, he'd do anything to get into crime!" She slammed the desk before pointing her finger "and plus I know he's in this courtroom at this very moment!

Warechu fell from his hiding place. "Aww Crap not the CPUs!" Neptune just laughed.

"Ha! That's what happens when you mess with the main character!" Neptune was visibly happy.

"Aww man CHU I'm going to the slammer again!" Warechu said. "I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling Kids and that CPU too chu!

 **[Music stops]**

Of course, the judge found this surprising, even after the fact. "well it seems that the court has reached its real verdict, I find Nick Pillow…"

 **NOT GUILTY**

"YEEEEEEES!" Neptune said and fist pumped the air.

I looked at Neptune, like she was my life and savior. "Neptune, you…saved me?" I say with a confused look.

"Yep! There was no way you'd do that" Neptune said to me and then whispered to herself "and plus if I didn't I'd never get say something I've been meaning to say…"

"Did you say something?" I asked Neptune.

 **GM: THERE IT IS, THIS GUY IS OBLIVIOUS!**

"Nope, not at all!" She said with a smile as they exited the courtroom and made their way back to Planetptune

* * *

 **I'M POOPED NEPTUNE YOU DO THE REST.**

 **Neptune: The Writer doesn't own compile heart and he hopes you love this chapter it's fine if you review or PM nick so he can imagine he has a life BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys it's Dimensional Master Nick.**

 **Neptune:Hey why'd you change your name, i liked the other one!**

 **Well because it would've got confusing for this part of the series.**

 **Neptune:...Oh you mean the part whe-**

 **SHH, you almost spoiled the entire chapter!**

 **Neptune:Opps that happened...heh.**

 **Anyway before we start i'd like to mention that i am terribly sorry for the lack of update's my beta reader has been a little sick so i hope you'll understand also go check out acallaris give him a follow or a favorite, review on his Story Hyperdimension Nepzaki or spend some time to make him feel better, it would make me happy if you did, Now that the author note is done let's get done with the chapter.**

 **[Play - No Game No Life Reverse OST]**

 **Now Last time on Hyperdimension Neptunia: the GBS Activates**

 **Hey guys Goddess Bodygaurd system Nick here to fill you in on this Chapter**

 **their was a Robbery in lastation, due to some... Tsundere Complications i was framed for the Robbery of the prototype of the first handheld in lastation the Lastation Portable, i also got a little angry at noire for Blaming me,**

 **a little toward the end i honestly thought i was going to be arrested for commiting a crime i've never done, although Neptune interupted the trial to save my butt.**

 _ **"Objection your honor Nick Couldn't of done it!" Neptune Yelled pointing her finger.**_

 **Intrestingly Neptune found out who it was that commited the crime.**

 **IF:*COUGH***

 **Right, i mean Neptune and IF Found out who it was that commited the crime. turns out that it was the Butler, Just kidding it was the Mouse, Looks like what it turned out to be, was used to cause a Turnabout,**

 **what will happen this time on Hyperdimension Neptunia the GBS Activates Next!**

 **Nick's POV**

 **Lastation 10:00PM**

"Can you apologize now." I say to noire. although noire won't admit she's wrong she continues to by step the apology over and over.

"i have no reason to apologize to you!" Noire yells at me looking away from me.

"Well let's see, you Arrested me without physical proof that i was there and then you proceeded to have the punishment be an execution." i tell her with a look of 'Are you serious?' and i stopped counting with my fingers. "did i leave anything out?"

"Nick, just give up she deny's almost everything the only thing you'll get through to her is a arguement and even then miss lonely heart still denys it." Neptune stated with a smile on her face.

"I DO NOT!" Noire counters Neptune's Statement.

"Sure, like you're honest about not cosplaying and being lonely and having no friends." Neptune points out. "so yeah you're like totally tsundere.

anyway so to catch you up what happened while you we're gone i went back to lastation basilicom, to apologize for yelling at her and i apologize and she refuses to apologize, of course i got into an immediate action. "Apologize and i will not leak photo's of your cosplay's across the globe and trust me there's a whole black market of them... and no that pun was not intended." i tell her.

"Eeeep!" Noire almost screamed. "i apologize for arresting you for no reason!"

i smiled as soon as she claimed that. "thank you for apologizing that was kind of you. and very considerate." i shake her hand. "i hope we can meet again on good terms."

"did you just... change your entire attitude?" Noire Notices. i Nodded back of course

"Well i've got to go to the basilicom before histy get's pisty again." Neptune said with certainty.

"yeah i've got to catch up on Doctor W**." i say as i pull out my phone.

then all of a sudden a loud crash sounded throughout the basilicom. "What the H***" Noire yelled, i decided to run up the stairs to the sound of the crash unfortunately i grabbed neptune's hand so i was dragging her there like a Time traveler and his companion.

"Heeeeey Niiiick Slow down!" Neptune yells having a hard time running up the stairs to keep up.

 **-Lastation Basilicom's Top floor-**

i make my way through the halls all the way to the top of the basilicom. to find a crater that went all the way down all the floors of the basilicom to the bottom. "What is this." i respond to this.

"Well, Looks like shia decided to recreate a hole." Neptune says and then looked at me.

"You've been using my phone's ***Tube again haven't you."i respond, i then turn my attention to the hole in the basilicom.

"anyway, let's get down the stairs." i go over to the door and go down stairs to the basement.

"NIIIIIICK GO A LITTLE SLOWER!"Neptune yelled again, of course to no avail. with each step i made it faster i took step after step after step the adrenilan.

 _(Okay so what ever fell down must be around here.)_ i thought to myself, i looked around the area moved some stuff until i came across someone in a Irish green shirt and has a Black shirt under it along with a long Black cloak "Hey you there are you oka-" before i could get close he groaned.

"Ohhh that hurt worse than the time i ended up in Under****" the Person Said. "Oh Great it was censored, does that mean i'm in Neptunia again." He get's up slowly and looks at me i literally jumped out of my skin.

"You're- You're- You're-" i stuttered at his appearence.

"Me?" he finished his sentence as though he's been in this song and dance before. "i'm You, well you from another dimension to be precise it's a wibbly wobbly timey whimey thing, i'm guessing i'm in the Hyperdimension"

"...What?" i Told you he looked so much like me i didn't know what to think. "is this some kinda dimensional paradox."

"Nope, that would be if you changed a games story entirely by happening to have a convient portal for L*** to go in Hy*** castle underwater in wind waker and then teleport him to g**** right after so then you'd-"He Looks at me while he was explaining "Um... Nevermind i'm nick but you can call me Game!" Game Told me as he shook my hand. Neptune Came down the stairs.

"Nick you went so fast i couldn't Keep up with-" Neptune Said and looked Me...or Me's... Us... We... i don't know. "...You."

"YES!" Game Yelled it literally Scared everyone. "i got Neptune as a Lover in this dimension!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Neptune Turned a Shade of Pink. "No i don't, not at all what gave you that idea."

 **COUNTER** " **You're Wrong!** Then why are you Blushing?" Game Stated. "it raises Quite the Contradiction." i at this point our faces we're so Red that we literally we're the Color of Cranberry sause.

"Can you...Please Stop." i Asked politely. he laughed for a second

"Relax i'm only joking i know what it's like in a Relationship just like when i and-"He Stopped Mid sentence and just looked at the ground a tear was shed on his face. and he shook his head.

"Um is it okay if i take you to the Basilicom in Planeptune?" i Ask the Other version of me. right before this happened Noire Walked all the way down the stairs. _OH S***_

"WHO WOULD MAKE A WHOLE IN THE ROOF THIS BIG." Noire was yelling until she got all the way down the stairs to look at the castrophe. "why is there... 2 of You?"

me and Game Look at each other and shrug. "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey...Stuff"

"Wait we're YOU THE ONE WHO MADE A HOLE IN THE BASILICOM!" Noire Yelled at me.

"Um, i'm the one from this dimension."i informed her.

"...The One who came from another dimension." Noire Told Game.

"You Can call me game and you can call that Nick. 'Knight'" Game responded. "Anyway um technically i was blasted with a Explosion by Space pirates."

Noire's face turned from Pissed to 'I do not beleive anything you say speak or respond with' in 5 seconds. "Space Pirates!?" she raised her eyebrow. "you exploded a whole in a Basilicom and you give an excuse about space pirates!"

Game just sighs and shakes his head. "Tsundere's, look if i was the thing that caused-" He Motions to the hole in the sky. "i would be dead because i wouldn't be a human i'd be a bomb however i landed here unconsious wounded and needed support..." then his wounds suddenly caught up with him as he fell to the floor with a grunt he fell asleep.

 **Planeptune 1:00 PM Western Time**

 **Game's POV**

i felt a small pain in my shoulder of course i was feeling fatiged, so i was hoping that as soon as i opened my eyes i wouldn't be feeling aches and pains and i would be in the arms of _**NEPTUNE**_ and i would back home and we didn't get seperated across dimensions and i'd be comfily in a bed at my home... that was until i felt someone poking me

"are you dead... are you dead... are you dead?" a Voice Repeated to annoy me

"STOP POKING ME NEPTUNE OR I'LL-" i Looked at her and relalized i was still in the hyperdimension, and i was on a Planeptune couch.

"ooh you're alive!" Neptune said to me, with the most cute face i've seen in a while... unless you count X*nomorphs, M*troids, Zombie's, Shad*w **beasts** , G**mba's, the Master c*re, a giant floating hand, space pirates, Talking flowers with evil intents, a not so awesome yandere as Cute.

"i'm breathing and your first hypothis is i'm dead..." i point out

Knight walked over to me. "wow you really are me that saracasm is spot on!" he claps, by the way i'm calling your main protagonist that since i can't call him Nick since i'm also nick and it confuse everone.

 ***4th Wall Breaks***

 **DM Nick:GOSH DANG IT!**

i then remembered why i was running through all these dimensions. "wait i gotta find Neptu-GYAHHH" my chest hurt so badly when i sat up.

"Game-Game try not to get up." Compa said to me. pushing back on the bed

"But..." i protest but Compa gives me a look you do not normally see in her eyes and that scared the Sh*t out of me, i immediatly laid back down.

"So why are you here?" the other Nick asked Confused. "And how the Heck are you not freaking out from meeting me!"

"Well... that's because i've met... me before, technically it was multiple nick's different dimensions." i answer calmly "and i'm here because i ended up in another dimension only to discover that my Companion is another dimension, we got seperated but that's beside the point i'm what is know as the Gamemaster a Person who travels through the universe's of Video Games protects it from a trouble and stuff along those lines."

"So, it's like being in a VR Reality version of every game you love but except without it being Virtual." Neptune Comments. "So do you like get to go anywhere you want!"

"Yes, and No i depends on where i'm needed but if i need to escape that's a different problem i end up in a random dimension." i Explain to them. "Anymore questio- OOOOW!" i felt a pain in my Arm. "WHAT THE H*LL!"

"Sorry i forgot to mention that this will sting." Compa said to Me, which didn't help because it F***ING HURTS

"Well, i don't have many." the Other Nick Responded to my question. "Though i do have one, why are you here?"

"Yeah, Why are you here." Neptune asked me.

"Well, actually i, rather WE we're being followed by an Evil race of Dimensional Travelers they are practically fuelled by the Evil in dimensions they practically will stop at nothing to help evil so if they end up in this dimension that would mean bad news." i Told them "if any of them got it here it would mean bad news for gamindustri, because in the end they alway's back stab their leader if their leader surrenders and destroy's the Dimension in five seconds, they are called the Shrilax"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Everyone said at Once, which made Compa twitch the needle she was injecting into me, Which HURT!

"We Need to Warn the other nations and the peop-" Knight was saying before i stopped him

"Listen it would only cause Trouble if citizens found this out they would panic and probably move to the Ultradimension." i Say half Serious and Half Joking. "We need to deal with and find them before any thing cause's more trouble if they get here it's bad news for everyone."

There was a worring silence until Neptune Spoke up. "Well, what are we moping about we've still got time Come on we've got two Nicks, one Gamemaster the Other GBS who knows Nick might even learn how to transform!" Neptune Fist Pumped the air at the end. "Who's with me."

The Other me smiled. "Alright i'll get Histoire to send warnings to the CPU about this and have the Planeptune Royal gaurd get ready to defend."

"By the way i have some items from some of my dimensions i've been to if you need a healing item or a extra life just ask!" i say confidently. "...After i get healed."

 **? 12:00PM**

 **3rd Person**

a Small dogoo was walking across the field when a Hole in the Sky Opened up it scared the living daylight out of the Dogoo and it made it rush behind a bush.

Purple Darkness came out of it and formed a army of purple aura creatures some looked like K**pa's or H****less there was even a M*blin a whole army of Dark versions of Enemies from other dimensions all gathered in a field. "! $#%^&%*%^%$%#"a creature said to another creature.

it wasn't to long before one of them came up from behind the dogoo and touched it making the creature turn into a purplish aura of what it once was. they soon headed off to Leanbox

 **HOLY CRAP CLIFFHANGER, boy am i glad i don't house plutia in my Author Notes!**

 **"Yeah she would probably scar us for life!" Neptune Said to Me.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did i would love it if you PMed me about future events or Story Plot idea's until then Game ON!**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia/ Choujigen Game Neptune is Owned By Compile heart** **コンパイルハート** **and Idea Factory** **アイデア工場** **and not be me if i did i would have a Neptune Equivelent of Jarvis on my Computer.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A walk back to Planeptune

**YHey guys Ultimate Gamemaster here, or as you know me Nick, I just want to let you know why this hasn't been uploaded it wasn't a hiatus it was something called my shit computer, I've rewritten this chapter billions of times because my computer has shut off more times then I can count, died on me, crashed without saving, and then finally got noodles all over it, causing it to lose the progress until I lost it do to the last one, so here I am doing everything I can, doing it all again.**

 **So today is my birthday… so I started at the end of summer… I am p*ssed I am now writing this chapter again for the thousandth time.**

 **I am now going to start the recap**

 **{Play Vert's theme – Victory/ Re;birth 3 V Generation}**

 **Last Time on HDN The GBS Activates**

 **Hello I'm Vert CPU of Leanbox , the one with the bountiful harvests here to fill you in on this chapter.**

 **Nick and Neptune went to my Nation to visit me, they had a speech with the people of Leanbox about the threat of Dimensional Creatures planning to destroy us**

 **Fortunately they had to leave early, what will happen to Neptune and Nick at Planeptune… What will happen next on HDN: The GBS Activates.**

 _Planetune Field ~ 10:08 PM_

 _{Play – Okami OST ~ Dragon Palace}_

 _Party Members: Nick LV. 10, Neptune LV. 17_

 _POV: Nick_

* * *

Me and Neptune we're walking along the trail towards Planeptune… occasionally there'd be a monster or two but it was mostly quiet… Neptune looked troubled though.

(Maybe I should ask what's up.) I thought.

"Neptune?" I asked as I walked along the path in the moon light Neptune's hair glistened in the moon light.

"Yes?" Neptune answered with a smile that reeked of bullsh*t, while it was obvious I found the sight of her walking with me in the moonlight smiling cute. (Bad Nick don't get distracted.) "Nick, don't keep me waiting!" Neptune said aloud.

I at the time didn't know what to say… so I gathered my thoughts for a second. "You seem a little . . ." I started, Iooked to the side and back to Neptune. "Frustrated."

Neptune looked down and stopped walking. "Um . . . I'm not frustrated perse . . ." Neptune held her left arm as she look as she looked up at the sky. "Just feeling a little glum."

I choose this as my chance to ask her. "Are you stressed, about anything?" I look at her deep in the eye. "Because if you are I'd be willing to help."

Neptune looked at Nick. "Heh, just a little worried about you and the things that are coming." Neptune looked saddened as her hair shadowed her expression. "I don't want you to die." I didn't know what to do but hug her and pat her on the back.

"Neptune I will never die, I mean someone's gotta help you." I smiled, as I hugged her as she struggled to keep her tears in. "If you're scared don't be, I wouldn't leave you."

We stood there for 30 minutes until Neptune stopped crying "T-thanks N-Nick." Neptune wiped her eyes, and she looked away. "T-there's something I-I want to tell you…"

"Yes?" I asked, but I heard Neptune's phone go off. (Oh sorry N-gear, god I lived on earth too long.)

"Huh…" Neptune said as she grabbed her N-gear. "Heya Nep Jr. su-" Neptune stops talking to see Nepgear hurt. "N-Nep you okay!?"

(Play Suspense – Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth.)

"N-Neptune, we need h-help!" Nepgear said from the N-gear. "The things attacked and, goodness they're here!" Nepgear started running with Histoire as the N-gear cut off.

"Nep Jr!?" Neptune shouted. "NEP JR.!" Neptune shed a tear but got up and she looked angry. "... Those b*tches messed with the wrong Nep!"

I jumped back in surprise. "N-Neptune?" I said in shock, I've never heard Neptune say any curse words before, needless to say it shocked me.

Neptune looked pissed. "Nick... I'm sorry if I scared you but I need to save my sister, and the people of Planeptune." Neptune frowned as her brows furrowed.

I looked at Neptune, I know what it's like to worry for a sibling, I had one of my own, she was a brat but I love her if anyone hurt her they would never hear the end of it, I know exactly what she's thinking, and I know what to do.

"Neptune, I promise you we'll save Planeptune, and your sister." I smiled, as I wiped the tear Neptune didn't even realize she had. "I have a sister of my own she's a pain in the a** but I would never want a a** to enforce harm upon her, let's go save your sister."

Neptune smiled, she put me in a tight embrace, she let go and got out her sword. "Let's go."

(Stop Music)

* * *

Planeptune City Entrance ~ 10:59 PM

(Play Super Mario Bros. 3 or Galaxy Airship)

I ran into Planeptune to see a lot of things a blaze with zero people but creatures that looked like things from my childhood video games, but with a green galaxy look to them. "Neptune we have to find Nepgear before what ever that was after her finds her first!"

Purple Heart walked up next to me. "The people who did thi will feel my wrath." Just then a white orb of fire was sent flying at us as we dodged out of the way. "W-what the-"

I just gritted my teeth and got out my sword. "Go find Nepgear!" I yelled and Neptune. "I'll hold it off!"

Sorry about making this short, this was longer but I lost this chapter way too many times, so see you next time

{Play – Okami OST ~ Dragon Palace}

Party Members: Nick LV. 10, Neptune LV. 17

POV: Nick

Me and Neptune we're walking along the trail towards Planeptune… occasionally there'd be a monster or two but it was mostly quiet… Neptune looked troubled though.

(Maybe I should ask what's up.) I thought.

"Neptune?" I asked as I walked along the path in the moon light Neptune's hair glistened in the moon light.

"Yes?" Neptune answered with a smile that reeked of bullsh*t, while it was obvious I found the sight of her walking with me in the moonlight smiling cute. (Bad Nick don't get distracted.) "Nick, don't keep me waiting!" Neptune said aloud.

I at the time didn't know what to say… so I gathered my thoughts for a second. "You seem a little . . ." I started, Iooked to the side and back to Neptune. "Frustrated."

Neptune looked down and stopped walking. "Um . . . I'm not frustrated perse . . ." Neptune held her left arm as she look as she looked up at the sky. "Just feeling a little glum."

I choose this as my chance to ask her. "Are you stressed, about anything?" I look at her deep in the eye. "Because if you are I'd be willing to help."

Neptune looked at Nick. "Heh, just a little worried about you and the things that are coming." Neptune looked saddened as her hair shadowed her expression. "I don't want you to die." I didn't know what to do but hug her and pat her on the back.

"Neptune I will never die, I mean someone's gotta help you." I smiled, as I hugged her as she struggled to keep her tears in. "If you're scared don't be, I wouldn't leave you."

We stood there for 30 minutes until Neptune stopped crying "T-thanks N-Nick." Neptune wiped her eyes, and she looked away. "T-there's something I-I want to tell you…"

"Yes?" I asked, but I heard Neptune's phone go off. (Oh sorry N-gear, god I lived on earth too long.)

"Huh…" Neptune said as she grabbed her N-gear. "Heya Nep Jr. su-" Neptune stops talking to see Nepgear hurt. "N-Nep you okay!?"

(Play Suspense – Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth.)

"N-Neptune, we need h-help!" Nepgear said from the N-gear. "The things attacked and, goodness they're here!" Nepgear started running with Histoire as the N-gear cut off.

"Nep Jr!?" Neptune shouted. "NEP JR.!" Neptune shed a tear but got up and she looked angry. "... Those b*tches messed with the wrong Nep!"

I jumped back in surprise. "N-Neptune?" I said in shock, I've never heard Neptune say any curse words before, needless to say it shocked me.

Neptune looked pissed. "Nick... I'm sorry if I scared you but I need to save my sister, and the people of Planeptune." Neptune frowned as her brows furrowed.

I looked at Neptune, I know what it's like to worry for a sibling, I had one of my own, she was a brat but I love her if anyone hurt her they would never hear the end of it, I know exactly what she's thinking, and I know what to do.

"Neptune, I promise you we'll save Planeptune, and your sister." I smiled, as I wiped the tear Neptune didn't even realize she had. "I have a sister of my own she's a pain in the a* but I would never want a a* to enforce harm upon her, let's go save your sister."

Neptune smiled, she put me in a tight embrace, she let go and got out her sword. "Let's go."

(Stop Music)

Planeptune City Entrance ~ 10:59 PM

(Play Super Mario Bros. 3 or Galaxy Airship)

I ran into Planeptune to see a lot of things a blaze with zero people but creatures that looked like things from my childhood video games, but with a green galaxy look to them. "Neptune we have to find Nepgear before what ever that was after her finds her first!"

Purple Heart walked up next to me. "The people who did thi will feel my wrath." Just then a white orb of fire was sent flying at us as we dodged out of the way. "W-what the-"

I just gritted my teeth and got out my sword. "Go find Nepgear!" I yelled and Neptune. "I'll hold it off!"

 **Sorry about making this short, I wanted to make this long but I lost this chapter too many d*mn times!**


End file.
